Todo Cambia
by PaoFuenza
Summary: Ellos son grandes amigos. Jasper siente que algo cambia dentro de él, algunos sentimientos. Nadie elige hacia donde manda el corazón. Podrían ser felices, pero Alice tiene novio, y el es gay. AU/AH. Mi amado BFF Fanfic Contest


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes que se ven a continuación son de Stephanie Meyer. Sólo me adjudico la trama._

* * *

**Mi Amado BFF! – Fanfics Contest**

**Nombre del Fic: **Todo Cambia

**Autor: **PaiitoCullen13

**Número de palabras: **2.334

**Pareja Elegida: **Alice / Jasper

* * *

.

.

-¿Sabes? No creo que sea verdad… Son solo rumores, y tú muy bien sabes que no hay que creer nada que no venga de su propia boca –le dije convencida. Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Jazz se negaba en dejar de creer en los chismes que hoy se paseaban por la escuela. Todos decían que Bella había dejado al PlayBoy de mi hermano, pero yo bien sabía que no era así. Se amaban, y habían cambiado, los dos para mejor.

-No dudo Allie, el problema es que ya sabes cómo es Edward… ¿Lo recuerdas? Se acostaba con cada chica que se le pasaba por delante… Quizás no haya cambiado, quien sabe… Aún así tienes razón. Eso de los chismes no se debe creer… Ya ves por lo que hemos pasado… -asentí con entusiasmo. Ellos se amaban, era imposible que estuvieran separados.

Caminamos un poco más por el hermoso parque al que habíamos ido. Eran kilómetros y kilómetros de áreas verdes, árboles y flores de todos los colores que uno pueda imaginar. Era perfecto, y pasarlo con mi mejor amigo lo hacía mucho mejor.

Encontramos un árbol muy grande, con un gran tronco y gigantescas raíces. La copa era muy alta, ocultaba el sol entre sus hojas dejando unos pequeños y finos rayos colándose por los espacios vacíos, cuyas hojas ocupaban y cubrían el césped. Nos sentamos cuidadosamente, tratando de no alterar el paisaje en lo más mínimo. Sacamos los implementos de trabajo y nos pusimos a trabajar.

Teníamos que hacer un dibujo de un paisaje, pero el requisito era verlo en persona, no en una imagen. No queríamos hacer la ciudad, tan gris, tan fría… Decidimos viajar unas millas fuera de Phoenix, y visitar este hermoso parque, no muy conocido entre los ciudadanos.

Estudiábamos artes. Desde pequeños dibujábamos juntos y nos proyectamos estudiando la misma carrera.

Siempre fuimos los mejores amigos, desde que usábamos pañales. Muchos creían que llevábamos una relación a escondidas, pero eso era imposible. Sólo éramos amigos, no me imaginaba a nosotros en otra situación.

Empezamos a dibujar. Jazz era estupendo, era el mejor de la clase. Siempre sacaba diez, y sin duda se graduaría con honores.

Estuvimos así horas, en silencio, sin dirigirnos ni una mirada, ni una palabra. Sólo con el sonido de las aves, del viento en las copas de los árboles y nuestros lápices rasgando el block.

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo y teníamos todo terminado, ordenamos nuestro material de trabajo y nos fuimos.

Caminamos otros kilómetros más, donde habíamos dejado el auto de Jazz.

-Es precioso… ¿Has terminado? Porque podemos volver mañana… -me dijo con la vista en el camino.

-No te preocupes, sólo me faltan pequeños detalles, no es necesario volver, a menos que tu lo necesites… -le dije mirándole mientras sonreía. Su perfecta sonrisa.

-No, para nada… creo que está listo. El lunes te lo mostraré, ¿sí? Quiero que esté perfecto, y quiero que seas la primera en verlo –me sonrió de lado. Siempre era lo mismo. Éramos los primeros en ver el trabajo del otro, nadie antes.

Incluso nuestros novios. Sí, porque teníamos novios. Y sí también, NOVIOS.

Jasper era homosexual. Tenía su novio, llamado Eleazar. Yo, tenía a James.

Jasper siempre fue discriminado. Desde pequeño que lo molestaban porque se juntaba sólo conmigo. Creían que era gay. Supongo que después de todo no estaban tan equivocados.

Él era idéntico a los demás, nada lo hacía diferente. Nunca asumió realmente su condición, por miedo a mi rechazo… nunca se me pasó por la cabeza alejarme de él, era mi diario de vida personal, mi mundo. Lo amaba, como hermanos, como amigos, pero lo amaba.

Poco a poco lo fue asumiendo, hasta que lo hizo. Hoy en día, a pesar de tener su pareja, tenía dudas. Me lo había confesado… y yo no sabía cómo ayudarlo a aclarar su mente.

Me dijo que se sentía atraído por una chica, y que quería dejar a Eleazar. Lo dejé que él decidiera lo que era mejor y lo que le hacía feliz.

Al llegar a Phoenix, me pasó a dejar a mi casa. Nos veríamos de nuevo el lunes. Saludé a mis padres y subí a mi habitación. En cuanto llegué mi celular sonó,

-_Hola preciosa… ¿cómo estás? –_me dijo James, mi novio. Siempre era muy atento conmigo, estaba preocupado constantemente por mí, y lo mejor, no era celoso. Era una gran persona.

-¡Buenas cariño! ¿Cómo ha estado tu tarde? –le pregunté. Me había dicho que fueron con su familia al parque de diversiones, incluyendo su hermana pequeña.

_-¡Estupendo! A Tia le ha encantado… Se veía muy emocionada… y cómo lo esperaba, ha terminado rendida… pero valió la pena… ¿y tú? ¿Qué hiciste?_–me preguntó normalmente.

-También lo he pasado bien… fui con Jasper a ese parque que está a las afueras de Phoenix… teníamos un trabajo pendiente, así que aprovechamos de sacárnoslo de encima… ¡me ha quedado precioso! –James vivía en Alaska, con su familia. Venía a verme todos los meses, pues, su familia era adinerada. No sé como habíamos perdurado con la relación tan lejos… Supongo que ya éramos simplemente amigos, pero ninguno se atrevía a cortar la relación.

_-¡Me imagino! Cariño, debo irme… Hablamos mañana, ¿sí? Oh, y mándale saludos a Jasper… me cae bien –_su estruendosa risa se oyó del otro lado de la línea. James no era homofóbico, pero tampoco los aceptaba tan fácil.

-Claro, de tu parte… ¡adiós! –le dije. Él se rió ligeramente, y me contestó.

_-Te quiero… ¡Nos vemos luego! –_y cortó. Fui incapaz de devolverle el "te quiero".

Sacudiendo la cabeza bajé a comer algo. Mis padres estaban abrazados viendo una película en el living. Me hice un sándwich y subí nuevamente. Me acosté en mi cama y tomé mi celular. Marqué el número que tan bien conocía.

-_¿Hola? –_respondió esa voz. Tenía la voz un poco molesta. Raro.

-¡Jasper! ¿Te molesto en algo? –dije insinuando innecesariamente.

-_¡Allie! Sabes que no es así. Menos con lo que me está pasando…_-contesto afligido. Nuevamente su confusión se hacía presente. Y yo me sentía de manos atadas.

-Peleaste con él, ¿no? –Estaba segurísima. Cada vez que discutían, Jasper quedaba igual. Molesto.

-_Algo… lo corté. Esa niña que te dije, que me gusta… Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella. Y lo peor es que también… la deseo –_dijo en un susurro. ¿La desea? Muy bien, eso iba más en serio de lo que pensaba.

-¿Crees que hiciste lo correcto? ¿No te arrepentirás? -.

-_No… no me arrepentiré, porque no me siento bien con Eleazar. Y los sentimientos que afloran hacia esa 'niña' lentamente se comparan con los que alguna vez sentí. ¿Sabes? Es drástico el cambio, pero Eleazar me entendió. Después de todo, es como si lo estuviera engañando… Estoy muy confundido, Allie… -_se escuchaba muy consternado… me hubiera encantado estar ahí para abrazarlo y consolarlo.

-Jazz, eso suena como… si fueras otra persona… no puedo decir que me alegro, porque tu muy bien sabes que te gusten los hombres, las mujeres o… las plantas…, no, espera. Si te gustaran las plantas sería un poco loco, me alejaría de ti –escuché su risa musical. ¡Siempre le levantaba el ánimo!-. En fin, lo que quiero decir, es que seas lo que seas, sigues siendo Jasper, mi Jasper… Siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote en lo que hagas. Siempre que me necesites estaré ahí, para ayudarte, aconsejarte o lo que quieras… Sí, suena un poco cursi, pero eres mi amigo, y la decisión que tomes mientras tú seas feliz, estará bien. Además… a veces la adolescencia se alarga un poco… y sabes que en esa etapa se deciden los gustos. –terminé mi largo discurso con las lágrimas casi escapándose de mis ojos. Era la pura verdad.

-Sí, tienes razón. _Te quiero Allie, gracias, mañana recibirás un fuerte abrazo. Nos vemos, adiós._

_-_Te quiero también, espero el abrazo –reí ante su 'regalo'-. ¡Nos vemos!

Después de la charla me quedé dormida. Había sido un día muy agotador y placentero a la vez.

A la mañana siguiente me fui lo más rápido a la Universidad como me fue posible. Estacioné mi Porshe y bajé para ver si la motocicleta de Jasper ya estaba en el campus. A unos diez metros estaba él, recién sacándose el casco.

Corrí hacia él y lo abracé por detrás. Al tener contacto con su cuerpo, sentí un hormigueo en los brazos. Muy extraño.

-¡Allie! –se dio la vuelta y me abrazó. Yo no alejé mis brazos de él en ningún momento. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, o segundos. No los noté. Al separarnos, había un ligero rubor es sus mejillas- Te dije que te daría un fuerte abrazo, no que tú me lo dieras… -me sonrió dulcemente- Muchas gracias… por lo de anoche… Ya no me siento mal ni nada. Creo que estoy bien. Y ¿sabes? Esa chica me gusta aún más –dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado y en un susurro. Esa niña me tenía intrigada, y me molestaba. Sí, por alguna extraña razón estaba feliz de que Jazz lo fuera, pero esa niña de la que hablaba tan seguido me ponía neura.

-Soy tu amiga, Jasper… ya sabes que estoy contigo para cualquier cosa… y ahora, ¿me podrías mostrar tu hermoso trabajo? –él sonrió, y lo sacó de su bolso. Abrió el block, y me encontré ante una fotografía del lugar en que estuvimos ayer. Era su dibujo, claro está, pero parecía una foto real. Era hermoso, _maravilloso_- ¡Jazz! Dios, está perfecto, excelente, único, ¡hermoso! ¡Eres todo un artista!

-Alice, no es para tanto… seguro que tu trabajo está igual, o aún mucho mejor que el mío. Anda, ¡muéstramelo! –sonreí, y fui a buscar mi bolso al auto. Jazz me siguió. Cuando se lo mostré, sus ojos brillaron. Me dio mucha más seguridad y confianza. ¡Me sentía bien! –Allie, está perfecto. Es el mejor de los trabajos que has hecho… ¡Supera al mío! ¡Aprobarás! Es muy lindo, transmite muchas emociones… ¿Sabes? Es tan perfecto… _como tú…_-lo último lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Pero yo si lo oí. Jazz dejó de ver mi trabajo, y fijó su vista en mis ojos. Una de sus manos, se levantó lentamente y acarició mi mejilla. Dios, se sentía muy bien. Cerré los ojos ante su tranquilizador contacto.

De pronto, sentí un leve roce en los labios. Mi mente no reaccionó como hubiera querido, pero al hacerlo, me acerqué y los rocé de nuevo. _Es Jasper…_Pude distinguirlo… Nunca antes lo había besado, pero sus labios sabían a su olor…

Pronto, ese roce ya no lo era, si no que estábamos en un tierno y dulce beso. No me importó tener novio, no me importó tener a medio mundo mirándonos… no me importaba nada.

Cuando nos fuimos separando, juntamos nuestras frentes mientras mi respiración y la de él se tranquilizaban.

-_Yo… debo ir a clases…_-susurró. Se separó de mí y se dio la vuelta. Antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, lo tomé del brazo y lo acerqué. Me paré de puntitas y lo abracé. El luego me correspondió. Estuvimos otros minutos así.

-Jazz… ¿debemos ir a clases? –él se rió, mientras asentía. Nos separamos, y nos encaminamos a clases, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todos nos veían raro, y se escuchaban murmullos… claro, era raro ver al gay y a la chica extraña juntos en un beso. No me importaba.

La profesora eligió nuestros trabajos para la próxima presentación de Arte. El día no podía ir mejor.

Luego de las clases, fuimos a mi casa. Jazz me siguió en su moto.

Como de costumbre, no había nadie. Mis padres estaban trabajando, y Edward estaba con Bella.

-Alice, respecto… a lo que pasó, lo siento. Me disculpo si te molestó o si te avergoncé. No fue mi intención, sólo seguí… mis… _'instintos'._Lo siento de verdad –me dijo cuando estábamos sentados en el sofá. Le sonreí, y me apresuré a contestarle antes de que siguiera.

-Jazz, si no hubiera querido, te habría separado, o no me estaría comportando tan 'normal'. En verdad… _me gustó…_Es más, si quiero ser más sincera, tú… me gustas, y mucho… -me revelé completamente. Era raro, como mis sentimientos estaban dando vuelta… A Jasper lo quería, y mucho…más de lo que debía. Recuerdo que desde niña me gustaba, pero al saber que era gay, no quise hacerle daño, pues esos sentimientos que tanto había guardado bajo siete llaves no me eran correspondidos. Pero ahora cambió, y estaba muy confundida por eso.

-¿Y James? –me preguntó con la cabeza gacha. No sabía que responder. A James lo quería, pero también a Jazz…

-No lo sé… lo quiero, pero también te quiero a ti. No quiero hacerle daño, pero… _te prefiero…_Y eso me confunde demasiado… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Esa chica de la que estabas enamorada? –recapitulé lo que había pasado hoy, y me di cuenta de que esa 'chica', no era nadie más que yo. Me regañé mentalmente por ser tan estúpida- Oh… Era yo, ¿no? –Jazz asintió con la cabeza gacha- Jazz, no quiero pensar en que pasará mañana, o como resolveré esto que está pasándome, o el qué dirán… Yo te quiero a ti, y eso es todo lo que sé… Si tú pudieras, no sé, esperar a que todo esto se resuelva, feliz estaré contigo, porque eso es lo que quiero… -me acerqué a él, y me senté en su regazo. Lo abracé, tratando de que él sintiera lo que yo. Luego, tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lo besé con toda la adoración posible. Se sentía excelente.

-Te quiero Allie… -me dijo una vez que nos separamos.

-Yo también te quiero, y mucho… -los dos sonreímos como tontos, y nos fundimos en un tierno y delicado abrazo.

No sabía que pasaría, tampoco me importaba demasiado… Sólo me importaba disfrutar de ese hermoso momento con ese hermoso hombre.

.

* * *

**Uh… ¿reviews?**

**Pao.-**


End file.
